


Properly

by knlalla



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Swimming Pools, i went to belize and all i got was this fic idea, not that i'm all that great at the 'without plot' part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:56:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knlalla/pseuds/knlalla
Summary: Dan's beentryingto take advantage of the all-hours pool for a late night swim, but some guy always shows up before him.





	Properly

**Author's Note:**

> a fic inspired by the concept of the 24hr pool at the resort i stayed at in belize. if u want some mood music, try this ([x](https://open.spotify.com/track/3MpR460YBQfy8WJLQZghuD?si=Jms_mmwOTSermS2PXdYVuw))

At first, Dan had been pissed - how _dare_ someone else have the same idea as him? How dare someone else take advantage of the twenty-four hour swimming pool in the middle of the resort? How dare someone infringe on Dan’s self-proclaimed right to be left alone, to not have to deal with a hundred other people splashing around and ruining his attempts at relaxation?

Dan’s been at the tropical resort - along with a group of friends, a sort of spring-break style trip even though it’s October and they’re all in their late twenties - for two full days now, and _both nights_ when he’s come down, the guy’s already been in the pool. And Dan can’t bring himself to actually go get in. 

But the longer he’d watched from behind the bush at the edge of the pool, the more his frustration had dissolved. Really, the guy who’d ruined his midnight swim had actually been quite gorgeous even at a distance - from what he could see, anyway, with the minimal lighting. So he’d had a hard time being properly bothered.

The guy didn’t seem to be doing anything different from what Dan had planned to do - float around a bit, swim some lazy laps, just enjoy the solitude and the water. Although Dan had also been looking for that little thrill that comes along with doing something most people wouldn’t actually do. 

He’d _planned_ on going skinny dipping, but those plans flew out the door the moment he spotted the guy floating around the pool.

To be fair, even if he can’t skinny dip, swimming with only one other person around isn’t nearly as annoying as swimming with ninety nine other people. But even just _one_ \- especially one that Dan could tell wasn’t unattractive - made nerves flutter in his stomach. _Nerves_ , not anything else. Definitely not butterflies.

He ignores the light feeling he gets in his chest when he slips out of his room at exactly the same time as the last two nights, even though he knows what he’ll find - or perhaps _because_ he knows what he’ll find. _Who_ he’ll find.

Sure enough, he peeks round the corner to find the pool already occupied, if a single person in a sixty square meter pool can really count as ‘occupying’. Just like both the previous nights, Dan finds himself enraptured by the guy - his chest and head, at least, what with the pathetic lighting doing more to cast him into darkness than to provide any illumination.

And just like the other two nights, Dan finds himself frozen in place, watching the languid, smooth movements of the guy through the pitch-black water. He’s sort of wishing for some pool lights right about now, just so he can get a better picture of what this guy looks like. Objectively, he’s aware it’s a bit creepy - or a _lot_ creepy - but he can’t seem to stop himself. The view is hypnotizing.

He said he’d do it today, actually leave the safety of his dark corner to go enjoy a swim - he’s yet to even get in the water during the day in the hopes of getting the all-hours pool to himself at night.

And he still finds himself shying back, desperate to remain in the shadows and not risk the embarrassment or discomfort or whatever it is his brain’s convinced him would happen if he actually just went for it. Which, now that he’s thinking about it, there’s nothing _truly_ terrible that could happen, right? 

It’s with this thought, and perhaps a bit of reckless desire to see this guy up close, that Dan takes a mostly-confident step forward and out onto the dimly lit patio surrounding the pool. The guy must not notice at first, as he keeps drifting gently, and Dan manages to get nearly to his intended lounge chair before the guy startles.

Then there’s a chorus of ‘ _oh_ ’s and splashing water and Dan turns his back to set down his keycard and remove his shirt, listening as the guy makes his way toward the edge of the pool. Dan knows he’s making a point of not watching the guy to overcompensate for all the staring he’d done earlier; besides, having to look him in the face feels a lot like confronting the truly embarrassing and creepy nature of his borderline-stalking the last two nights.

“I was, uh, about to leave.” The voice startles Dan, low and a little nervous in a way he hadn’t been expecting. Perhaps he’s done a bit _too_ much imagining, building the guy up to be some incredibly suave, perfect person in his head. 

“No! Uh…” Dan whirls on his heel, mouth wide as he tries to find the right words. How does he tell this guy he _wants_ him to stay? Preferably without sounding like a complete stalker? “You don’t have to.” He’s proud of his tongue for not stumbling over itself, given the way the guy’s drifted right up to the edge of the pool and staring up at him with wide eyes. Dan’s sort of wishing it was the middle of the day so he could actually see their color instead of strangely-shadowed features just barely illuminated by the few lights scattered at the farthest edges of the patio. 

The guy stares for a long moment, and then the long moment turns into a _much_ longer moment as his gaze drifts down Dan’s body. By the time Dan’s skin has flushed with heat at the unexpected attention, the guy shrugs, props his arms up on the edge of the pool and rests his chin on his hands.

“Okay. I should warn you, though,” his lip curls up in a smirk, and Dan’s heart flutters in his chest. “I _am_ naked right now.”

“ _Oh_.” Everything in Dan’s brain frazzles, his stomach drops, and his cock twitches in the confines of his not-very-confining swim trunks; all he manages for the next ten seconds is to swallow thickly. His first coherent thought is that this guy _did_ completely steal his idea of a midnight skinny dip, and then he’s wondering why the fuck he even cares when there’s a naked and definitely quite attractive guy staring up at him from the water.

Instead of properly responding - because what exactly is he meant to say to _that_? - he kicks off his sandals and walks slowly over to the stairs leading into the pool. Fortunately, they’re off to one side, and he has to break his brief eye contact with the guy. Which gives him a few seconds to go completely wide-eyed, to take an assessment of his faculties and decide he’s probably lost it, and to hyperventilate until the moment his foot touches the top stair and lukewarm water envelops it.

He lets himself descend slowly, sink until he’s up to his chest and has no excuse to continue pretending the other guy isn’t there. And _naked_. Belatedly, Dan wonders if he shouldn’t be as well.

Or he could just blow this whole thing off as a nonchalant ‘ _you do you_ ’ kind of thing, feign disinterest and float around on his own for a bit before retreating back to his room. That path, at least, seems mostly clear of accidental humiliation.

But there’s a magnetism to this guy, the same kind that’d kept Dan staring at him from behind the foliage, that’d given him enough bravery or insanity to finally step out and walk over. To get in the damn water with a complete - and completely _naked_ \- stranger. So he turns.

The guy’s not moved, but the new angle gives Dan a much better view of his features - the ones above the surface anyway. He’s got dark hair pushed up off his forehead and sharp lines accenting his cheeks and jaw, and temptation drags Dan’s gaze about as far down as his chest before the guy speaks again.

“Sure you’re alright with that?” Dan’s eyes flick up and his cheeks flush with heat, feeling every bit like he’s just done something he shouldn’t have. Even though he’s pretty sure he _can’t_ actually see anything. It’s probably the desire sparking in his chest - and, admittedly, lower - that keeps that guilty feeling thrumming under his skin. He _didn’t_ see anything, but he _wants_ to.

“Yeah.” Dan projects a nonchalance he doesn’t feel, even going as far as to shrug. His feet stay glued to the tile under his toes and his eyes stay glued to the guy’s face. And to his chest, but he doesn’t let himself go any lower than that. Just in case.

“Okay.” The guy says, that smirk returning to his lips, and then he’s gone, taking those slow, lazy strokes across the expanse of the pool. Dan has half a mind to follow, and his feet feel a bit less stuck all of a sudden.

He lets them take him in the direction the guy’s gone, though not quicky by any means - he hopes he’s going slowly enough that he doesn’t look creepy for following. The guy’s still got his back turned, though, so Dan’s certain he doesn’t look like too much of a stalker.

“So what’s your name, then?” He asks, and Dan bites his lip against a surprised squeak - he’d been _sure_ the guy was facing the other way, but now that he’s closer, it seems the light was playing tricks on him. A momentary reflection shines from the guy’s eyes, then there’s a very noticeable pause in which neither of them speaks - for his part, Dan’s still trying to form words. And keep his gaze fixed somewhere appropriate. “Phil,” the guy - Phil - offers, and the casual tone has Dan expecting him to stick a hand out for a handshake.

Something about the fact that Phil’s completely naked makes the idea of touching even just his _hand_ seem strangely intimate.

“Dan,” he says in return, and Phil’s lips curl up in a grin. Now that Dan’s closer - because apparently he’s still not stopped his slow drifting - he can once again make out those sharp features. He lets himself wonder, just for a moment, how they’d look under normal lighting circumstances. Or maybe the dark yellowish light of a dimly lit hotel bedroom.

He promptly shuts down that train of thought, blinking a few times to refocus on reality.

The reality in which he’s at least seventy percent sure Phil’s gotten _even closer_ \- or perhaps Dan had without noticing - but _fuck_ he’s way too close. And still naked. Dan begs his eyes not to look down, especially not now when there’s no way to pretend he hadn’t.

“Pleasure to meet you, Dan.” And god, the way Phil says it, it sounds like it’s a _pleasure_ , low and sweet and thick, and Dan sort of just wants him to keep talking. “So what’re you doing out here? Bit late, isn’t it?” His voice comes out higher now, a little taunting, and Dan swallows. Phil’s gaze flicks down to his throat.

“Same as you.” It’s a safe enough reply, and _true_ , technically - he’d just come out for a swim. The first night. And probably the second, sort of. He can’t really pretend tonight hadn’t been about seeing Phil, though the desire to enjoy the pool did play a part. Way in the very back of his mind. Phil barks out a laugh, floating away a bit with the force of it. If Dan had one ounce less of self control, he knows his gaze would’ve dropped, then. Just briefly.

“Is that so? Skinny dipping in the pool at midnight, those were your plans?” He huffs out another breath of laughter, but Dan joins in this time, almost incredulous.

“Actually, yeah, they were. You sort of ruined them by being here.” He doesn’t mean it like _that_ , not really, but Phil’s smile falters for a split second and it makes Dan’s stomach drop. “No! Not like- I mean, sort of, _technically_ like that, but- _fuck_ , now I just sound like an asshole.” He tilts his head back til he’s staring at the cloudless night sky, letting his body drift up to float on the surface of the water. It’s funny, he feels more like he should be sinking.

“Well don’t let me interrupt your plans.” Phil’s voice sounds muffled and far away, but Dan sucks in a breath at the words, at the implication behind them. Phil’s just given him an open invitation, and he won’t deny the idea sets his heart racing.

“You wouldn’t mind?” He asks the stars, because that’s easier than asking a naked stranger who’s telling him to go ahead and strip. In place of an answer, there’s just another laugh, and Dan feels his face heating up all over again.

He can’t believe he’s fucking considering it.

“Come on, it’s only fair at this point!” The guy says, tone still dripping with laughter. “I mean, you’ve seen mine, I should get to see yours.” 

“I _didn’t_ ,” Dan defends reflexively, sitting back up til he’s standing again and facing Phil - and pointedly staring him right in the eyes. He can feel his lips pursing, even though having a petty argument isn’t at all what he wants to be doing right now. In fact, the moment he’d snapped at Phil was the exact moment in which he’d decided what he _did_ want.

“Sorry, I didn’t- if you’re not comfortable, you don’t-”

“No, it’s- I mean, I _didn’t_ look, but it wouldn’t bother me to also, uh...yeah.” Dan’s fingers find the waistband of his trunks, tugging on the loose fabric. Phil just tilts his head, though he keeps his gaze on Dan’s face, and Dan’s stuck between feeling grateful and irritated. He'd sort of hoped Phil would _want_ to look.

Maybe Phil had felt the same way.

Although, locking eyes with Phil as he slides his own trunks off might well be the hottest thing Dan’s ever done, and he’s almost _glad_ Phil’s not looking down or he’d get a _very_ clear confirmation of that fact. 

There’s an awkward moment, then, when Dan’s got his trunks in hand and nowhere to put them; he’d really been hoping to stay inside this too-close, tense moment of anticipation with Phil, but his stuff is back on the other side of the pool, which he’s now realizing is rather inconvenient.

And then he gets an idea, one that’s either mad or brilliant, but he decides the night’s already gone well beyond mad at this point and he may as well run with it.

Slowly, so he can give Phil time to move, Dan drifts forward - there’s a ledge behind Phil, not a foot past him, and Dan figures he can just leave his trunks there and grab them before he goes. Plus, there’s the added benefit of testing whatever may or may not be going on right now between he and Phil.

Phil moves back as Dan approaches, just until he’s pressed against the wall of the pool. Dan makes a point of not getting any closer than strictly necessary - and keeping his hips well clear of Phil’s - but there’s hardly any space between them and Phil’s not tried to escape.

In fact, he’s got a grin on his face and his eyes somehow look even darker than they had before. Dan drops his trunks in a wet heap on the ledge, though he doesn’t pull away - he just wants to give it a moment, to see if anything _might_ happen. He ends up staring at Phil’s eyes and watching, waiting, maybe hoping just a little too hard.

“I really want to kiss you right now.” Phil says it low and soft, his eyes flicking down to Dan’s lips before returning to hold his gaze, and Dan’s heart skips a beat. Heat coils in his chest, in his stomach, and he only realizes he’s been holding his breath when his lungs beg him to exhale. “Can I?”

In place of responding, Dan leans in, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Phil's. It's not quite the heat he was expecting, with Phil kissing back slow and lazy in a way that doesn't at all match Dan's heart rate.

But then everything shifts - Phil's hand finds the back of Dan's neck and holds him there, tongue swiping out across Dan's lips as his other hand trails down to Dan's waist under the water. The touch alone is enough to send a shiver up Dan's spine, but the smooth glide of Phil's hand as it slides across his lower back, the pressure that encourages him closer, that brings their bodies together-

Dan hums into Phil's mouth the moment he's pressed up against Phil, the slick warm contact on his cock begging him to rut into Phil's hips. He's overwhelmed already, unable to focus on anything as Phil tightens his grip, holds Dan as close as possible while giving him hardly any way to properly move, to properly get the wet friction he's suddenly desperate for.

Phil pulls back just enough to laugh into Dan's lips, though it's a breathy sound that matches the desperate energy of Phil's hand winding up into Dan's hair, tugging at it before crashing their lips together again. Phil's hips rock into Dan's, too, and it's intoxicating to know Phil's just as affected as Dan is.

His own hands demand something to hold onto, something to _do_ , so Dan slides them up Phil's thighs and over his ass, earning him a particularly erratic thrust against his hips before Phil pulls away, breaking the kiss. Dan does his best to suppress the disappointment that wells up.

Phil's lips find Dan's throat, then, sucking at the damp skin as his hand slides down Dan's chest, low until it's disappeared below the waterline, until he's tracing his fingers dangerously close to Dan's cock and Dan has to-

Fuck that, he doesn't _have to_ hold back from _anything_. This is an insane fever dream where he's making out with a stranger in a pool whilst completely naked, rules and ‘should’s and ‘have-to’s don’t apply.

His own hand joins Phil's below the water, wrapping it around both their cocks together. For probably the _only_ time in his entire life to date, he's exceptionally glad for his huge hands.

Phil sucks in a breath that draws cool air across Dan's neck, and Dan lets his grin widen to the point of nearly laughing - the whole thing feels _surreal_ , Phil's lips and teeth and tongue at Dan's throat, his own hand stroking them both slowly, languidly, because there's no rush, right?

No rush until Phil's hand - the one tracing lazy but suddenly more erratic circles around Dan's hip - slides around to cup Dan's ass, then lower down on his thigh. He tugs at Dan's leg in silent invitation, and it takes Dan's lust-addled brain a moment to understand the request. Then he lifts himself - a task aided _greatly_ by the water around them - and wraps his legs around Phil.

He lets go of their cocks, though he immediately regrets it, but it's that or fall away from Phil entirely and that sounds like a far worse option. So he slings his arms around Phil's neck and tightens his legs around Phil's waist and he's pretty sure he can feel Phil smiling into the space between his neck and his shoulder and _fuck_ he's really letting himself get carried away here.

Quite literally, although he berates his brain for choosing _this exact moment_ to come up with a shitty pun; Phil's moving slowly away from their ledge - ‘ _their_ ledge’, Dan's half tempted to bury his face in the crook of Phil’s neck and pretend he never had that embarrassingly sappy thought. Then Dan’s left wondering why he’s so focused on that when there are _much_ better things to focus on.

Like Phil's teeth grazing his skin and his hands pulling Dan tighter against him and just generally being hopelessly pressed against Phil - the one drawback is he’s left without any kind of mobility to ease some of the desperate pressure building in his cock. If Phil's as bothered by the lack of friction, he doesn't show it.

Instead, he’s busy driving Dan halfway to madness with his tongue, swirling lazy circles on his neck and nipping at the skin there, breathing hot breaths against the wet patches and giggling when cool air replaces the warmth and sends a shiver up Dan’s spine. 

“We’re at the edge, I can’t carry you out.” Phil keeps his voice low, and it’s undeniably husky; his lips brush Dan’s ear and make him forget what exactly he’s just said. Something sexy, Dan’s sure.

But hands release their grip on his ass and his feet drift down under him of their own accord - not that he’s sure they could actually support him right now, but they must feel obligated to at least try. His arms don’t leave Phil’s neck, though, and Phil’s hands settle on Dan’s hips as he tries to push himself closer, to regain that warmth and slick friction from earlier.

“As much as I’d _love_ to get you off right here,” Phil’s tone stays that dangerous mix of husky and desperate that may as well be a drug for how it’s affecting Dan. But those hands at his hips hold him back, just an inch too far from what he wants. From what Phil said he wants as well. “I would definitely prefer to do it _properly_.” 

Dan pauses at the word, his lips hung open in an almost-plea for Phil to give into what he wants. But ‘ _properly_ ’ has a very nice ring to it.

“My room’s on the top floor, think you can keep it in your pants til then?” Phil’s got a smirk on his lips, already looking a bit puffier than they’d been before, and Dan has half a mind to shut him up with a kiss. But that’d just prove Phil’s point, wouldn’t it?

“My room’s over there,” Dan points behind him to the path he’d taken to get here, “on the ground floor. Probably a bit quicker.” He quirks a brow and steps back, then crosses his arms over his chest. It’s as close to a show of dominance and control as he thinks he could possibly get with his cock still raging hard under the surface - he can’t _completely_ hide how desperate he is, though he’s glad the water’s so dim.

“Condoms? Lube?” Phil drifts toward the stairs and his words float out a little louder, enough that Dan glances around just to ensure they’re alone. Nerves suddenly spark in his chest - he’s still completely naked, and anyone could come down and see him at any moment. See _both_ of them. 

“Lube, yeah.” Dan frowns. “Condoms, no. Didn’t really expect…” He gestures vaguely in Phil’s direction, and Phil coughs out a laugh.

“Well, me either, but I’m always prepared.” He’s climbing out of the pool, now, and Dan can’t help but stare. Little rivulets of water trickle down his ass and legs - he’s faced away, so Dan can’t quite get a glimpse of what he’d very much like to see from this angle, but he supposes if things continue down this path, he’ll get a good view.

His own hand drifts down to stroke his cock the moment Phil bends down to pull his trunks up over his thighs. They’re a color that Dan doesn’t even bother trying to decipher under the poor lighting circumstances because, frankly, the trunks hardly matter. 

“Coming?” Phil asks once he’s fully clothed, just tugging a t-shirt over his bare chest. The fabric clings to his skin, wet patches darkening the material, and it takes Dan a solid five seconds to remember how to move.

Then it takes a single very short and unfortunate second - the one during which he’s just stepped out of the water and into the chilly night air - to realize where he left his trunks.

He lets himself fall back into the water with a groan and a rather dramatic eye roll that probably gets lost in the darkness, but it earns him a too-loud laugh from Phil that makes his heart beat at an unreasonably fast pace - given everything else they’ve done up til this point, a laugh shouldn’t have that effect.

He’s glad for the distance he has to put between them, then, to retrieve his trunks - it gives him a minute to regain some composure, to pretend it hadn’t affected him like that and shove aside the weird giddiness that settled in his chest from making Phil laugh like that. By the time he’s returned to the stairs and halfway clothed, he’s pretty certain he’s got all his wayward thoughts under control.

Then he steps out of the pool and Phil hands him his shirt with a soft smile and the pathetic walls he’d built up around that lighthearted feeling crumble in a matter of seconds. He twists his lips to fight back a smile and mumbles a thanks as he tugs his shirt on over his dripping hair.

“Come on!” Phil’s tone matches the eagerness with which he grabs Dan’s hand the moment it’s free, dragging him off toward a hotel door with quick steps. Dan’s heart leaps, racing in time with their footsteps through the carpeted halls until Phil comes to a halt right in front of a lift and hits the button.

Then it’s silent, far too silent for the pounding in Dan’s ears and the quick breaths that have little to do with rushing down the hall. Phil’s hand still grips Dan’s, warm and a little damp, but Dan’s brain manages to conjure the unfortunate thought that Phil might change his mind, decide he doesn’t want Dan; it’s one of those self-deprecating ideas that hits him out of nowhere, the kind that has little basis in fact but burrows its way into his mind anyway.

And then the lift dings, once and loudly, and Phil’s pulling Dan out of his head and in through the open doors. His free hand smacks a button on the way in - Dan assumes the top floor - and then he’s backing Dan into the corner with a wicked grin on his lips and his hands on Dan’s waist and those moments of doubt dissolve into the warm air around them. Phil leans in with that smirk, and Dan loses the entirety of the ride up to Phil’s mouth, hot and wet against his, to Phil’s hips grinding into him just enough to tease, eliciting desperate little noises Dan can’t keep contained in the moments before the doors slide open.

Then Phil's lips disappear and Dan leans into the emptiness, but a hand closes around his again and he stumbles wide-eyed out into the hall. Phil wastes no time pulling him along the corridor to a door at the end, but it takes a minute of fumbling before Phil's produced his keycard. Finally, he unlocks the door, dragging Dan behind him and into the dark room.

There's a moment, then, where doubt sparks again at the edge of Dan's brain, where he's half a moment away from letting those anxieties manifest into a proper thought, a proper fear, but then Phil's tugging him further into the room, flicking on a switch, and the space ends up bathed in the glow from a corner lamp.

Hands find Dan's waist and turn him slightly, just enough so he's face to face with Phil.

“Can I?” Phil's eyes stay wide, cautious, as his fingers dip below the waistband of Dan's still-soaked trunks. Which are becoming quite uncomfortable as they get colder; Dan wants nothing more than to get _warm_ , the kind of warm that comes from sweaty sheets and hot lips and bodies pressed together and preferably that'd be _Phil's_ body against his so he nods. And Phil's face lights up and darkens all at one, lips curled in a wide grin that perfectly blends excitement and _excitement_. 

His hands move slowly, sliding Dan's trunks from his waist and over his thighs, and Dan has the momentary thought that he's about to be very naked in front of this random stranger - except he already _was_ , he tells himself, and Phil must've liked what he saw or they wouldn’t be here.

He must like it now as well, the way he's knelt before Dan; Dan’s trunks have been discarded around his ankles, but Phil makes no move to stand back up. Instead, his lips hover dangerously close to Dan's cock, blowing hot, tantalizing breaths across it. Without warning, he licks a single stripe up from the base to the tip, and Dan sucks in a breath at the unexpected contact.

Then Phil’s stood up again, lips twisted in a wicked grin, and Dan’s prevailing thought is that he is well and truly _fucked_ in the best possible way. Or, at least, that’s what he’s hoping.

Fortunately, Phil wastes no time tugging his own shirt over his head, at which point Dan remembers he’s got one of those as well, and he follows suit. Phil must’ve removed his own trunks sometime while Dan’s shirt had been blocking his vision, because once it’s out of the way again, Dan’s hands pause over his head.

He can feel his cock twitch at the sight of Phil in front of him, hard and flushed with a heavily-lidded gaze that begs Dan to fuck him into the mattress and now he can’t quite decide if he wants Phil inside him or the other way round.

What he _does_ know, what he’s absolutely certain of, is that he wants _Phil_. 

He lets his shirt fall somewhere on the floor and moves forward until he’s backed Phil against the bed, until they’re right where they were in the pool, one inch from being pressed together.

It’s Phil that makes the first move this time, though, leaning into Dan’s chest and capturing his lips - it’s warm and gentle for all of one second, then Dan’s leaning right back until Phil collapses onto the bed and drags Dan down with him.

Dan manages to maintain about half of his balance, landing heavily on Phil’s chest but keeping his knees clear of anything vital, and there’s a huff of laughter above his head.

“Come here.” Phil grumbles a moment later, when Dan’s still not moved - he’s not sure he _wants_ to, he’s quite comfortable with his cheek against Phil’s shoulder and his body half-curled around Phil’s, his cock hard against Phil’s hip. He gives an experimental thrust, pleased both at the friction and the groan it earns him from somewhere above his head.

Except apparently the groan wasn’t the ‘ _I’m turned on_ ’ kind, because a moment later, Dan finds himself on his back, Phil’s knees either side of his hips and his wrists pinned to the mattress above him. 

“Don’t make me ask for you twice,” Phil says, but it doesn’t come off at _all_ commanding in spite of his grip, more a plaintive request, his eyes wide and lips parted like he’s half a second from leaning in and capturing Dan’s lips again. 

He doesn’t though, and Dan can feel his heart racing faster with each passing moment of silent, anxious anticipation. Phil’s gaze drags down from his face to his neck, slow in spite of the short ground he’s covering, and Dan can feel the weight of it like fingers, like Phil’s touching every inch of skin on the way. He pauses at Dan’s neck, and a smirk curls his lips.

Then his chest is pressed against Dan’s again, and his mouth finds the skin he’d been staring at and Dan can feel the marks he’s leaving, the ones that’ll surely be there in the morning. Assuming this _isn’t_ all some fever dream.

“You,” Phil whispers in between nipping at the skin, “are so,” and Dan waits, waits for the inevitable ‘hot’ or ‘sexy’ or whatever it is he thinks he ought to expect as Phil’s go-to ‘in the moment’ compliment. Because that’s what this is, it’s a fling, a one-night-stand, and he shouldn’t expect anything more than that. 

Then there’s a full pause, one where Phil sits back and tilts his head and stares _right_ in Dan’s eyes, looking every bit like he’s a little surprised but pleased by what he’s found.

“ _Pretty_ , Dan.”

He’s not sure that’s what Phil meant to say, or how he meant to say it, because it sounds too sweet and gentle and kind and _real_ and that’s not how these things are meant to work. They’re meant to be faceless and disconnected and free of any attachments, free of feelings, aren’t they? 

Although, if he’s concerned with how things _should_ be, they sort of veered off the path from the start, when Dan borderline-stalked Phil until he was brave enough to get his attention. And everything from there…‘moving fast’ might be an understatement, even for a one-night-stand.

Dan can feel his skin flushing under the intensity of Phil’s gaze, but what the fuck is he meant to say? _Thanks_? _You too_? Speech feels like a distant skill, along with thought. Coherence. The only thing he’s capable of doing right now is _Phil_ \- _that_ he can handle, he thinks.

And finally, _finally_ Phil leans back in, crashes their lips together, and Dan hopes his tongue against Phil’s is enough of a response, enough of a thanks, enough reciprocation. Enough to keep Phil here, maybe even to keep him calling Dan pretty. He tells himself it’s just an unusual compliment, one he’s not heard, and he likes it. He tells himself that the _way_ it was said isn’t at all important. He tells himself it doesn’t really _mean_ anything. It’s probably something Phil says to everyone.

Really, Dan should stop thinking about it.

He puts the whole of his focus on Phil’s lips and their warmth and soft pressure against his own, on grinding his hips up into Phil’s, on letting moans fall from his tongue and into Phil’s mouth. Phil returns the favor in the form of his hands finally releasing Dan’s wrists, sliding down his arms and his sides with that languid slowness Dan’s coming to love.

When his heart flutters in his chest, he promptly decides to banish the word ‘love’ from his vocabulary for the evening.

Phil’s hands still on Dan’s hips, then, holding him down and keeping Dan from the friction of Phil’s damp skin against his, and Dan decides maybe _‘hate’_ is the right word for the evening; Phil seems intent on torture. Except when Dan opens his eyes, Phil’s hovering over him with his lip caught between his teeth, gaze flicking across Dan’s body but never settling for more than a second.

“So, uh, what do you want?” Phil rushes out before Dan can get to asking what’s wrong. He blinks a couple times, his thoughts still clouded by lust and confusion before the haze clears enough to recognize the question. And _fuck_ he’s indecisive - he gets the feeling it might be a bit much to ask for both; the implications behind wanting Phil for a _while_ seem just a little too significant for now. He doesn’t want to push this.

“Whatever you want,” Dan lets a smirk curl his lips, “but _properly_.” He’s hoping to keep the mood lighter, less anxious - he’s not at all a fan of the crease between Phil’s brow. It deepens at his words, though, and Dan brings his hand down from above his head to smooth his thumb over it, caught by some strange impulse to try to make it disappear. Phil looks too lovely to be so worried about anything.

And then Dan’s wondering if ‘lovely’ is too close to ‘love’, and if he ought to ban it as well. It certainly makes his heart leap the same way ‘love’ does, so he figures it might be best to cross it out, just to be on the safe side.

In some attempt at distraction - both for Phil and for himself - he lets his hand slide down to Phil’s cheek to run a thumb over it. It’s warm and soft and Phil leans into the touch just a bit, and the concerned look slips from his features. His gaze drops to Dan’s lips, then his mouth follows, pressing a soft kiss there before trailing impossibly lighter ones along Dan’s jaw and up to his ear.

“Let me take care of you?” It’s barely a whisper, and with just enough lift in his tone at the end that Dan thinks it might be a question, that there might be some unsurety.

“ _Please_.” He exhales the word on a breath, and it’s accompanied by a shiver up his spine as Phil’s teeth graze his neck. He’s certain he can feel Phil smiling against his skin, then a huff of a warm breath ghosting over the spot Phil’s lips have just left. 

Phil works his way down slowly, until he’s nipping at Dan’s collarbone, then lower. When he swirls his tongue around Dan’s nipple, Dan’s hips shift up, and he’s pretty sure another plea falls from his lips into the warm air around them. Phil laughs into his chest, places a kiss over Dan’s now overly sensitive nipple, and Dan holds back a whine when Phil’s weight disappears.

He hadn’t even realized his eyes had closed, but he opens them now to find Phil hanging off the side of the bed. Temptation begs him to sit up, begs him to get close again, but he’s quite enjoying the view of Phil’s ass and he’s worried shifting might make Phil move. As if Phil’s some skittish animal he could scare off by making the bed creak. Dan stays utterly still.

Phil moves anyway, but it’s just to climb back up toward Dan with a small bottle of lube in hand; Dan’s heart leaps in his chest, and his cock twitches against his stomach, anticipation winding him up to a breaking point. Phil hovers over him, gaze dragging up Dan’s body, and he forgets to breathe until the moment Phil pops the cap on the bottle; he sucks in a breath at the sound, nearly jumping out of his skin.

Phil’s got his knees on either side of Dan’s hips, but Dan spreads his legs a bit anyway, already aching a bit at the thought of Phil inside him; his hand finds his cock, desperate to relieve some pressure as Phil squirts lube over his fingers. 

He leans in, then, which Dan hadn’t been expecting, and captures Dan’s lips with his - it starts soft, gentle, but it quickly heats up, becomes a wet mix of tongues and teeth as Dan tries to find some balance between his need for _more_ and his desire to wait for whatever Phil has in mind.

It feels like ages have passed, though, since Phil had uncapped the lube, but nothing’s actually happened; Dan wonders, at the edge of his mind, if Phil’s somehow forgotten, if he should maybe remind him. He does his best to focus for a moment, to see if maybe Phil’s about to do something, if he should hold off and not ruin the moment.

He can hear the creaking of the bed under them, he can feel the slide of Phil’s cock brushing against his hand between them, he can taste Phil’s lips and- and _fuck_ , he can feel Phil rocking back, or forward, or however, he can feel Phil’s fast breaths against his mouth, he can hear the slick sound of what must be Phil opening _himself_ up. Dan’s perspective for the evening gets whiplash for how fast it changes direction.

“You’re- you want-” he can’t find the words between Phil’s frantic biting at his lips, between the unexpected waves of pleasure as he tries to get used to the idea of fucking Phil, as he tries not to take himself too close to the edge just yet. Phil pulls back, eyes wide.

“I- yeah, if you-” it’s broken fragments and random words as Phil slows, heaves breaths into Dan’s lips, and for some reason, Dan understands anyway. Phil’s hand stills behind him, and Dan wonders at the self control he must have - were it Dan, he knows exactly how far gone he’d be from fingers alone.

“I do, yeah, _fuck,_ I do,” Dan nods, and _of course_ he knocks his forehead against Phil’s in a completely dumb moment of overexcitement. “Sorry, I didn’t-”

“‘S fine,” Phil giggles, leaning back in for an unexpectedly gentle, chaste kiss. Dan wonders how he could possibly consider anything right now ‘chaste’, what with Phil naked and fingerfucking himself above Dan, but that’s what had come to mind.

He debates throwing ‘chaste’ in with the words to leave alone for the evening. He’s not sure he wants anything about tonight to be _chaste_.

He’s not sure Phil does, either, because he pulls back from Dan with a wicked grin before settling himself on Dan’s thighs and reaching down to the mattress beside him; he comes up with a condom, so Dan sticks his hand out - unless Phil’s got something entirely different in mind, he expects the next bit to be pretty straightforward, although Phil’s surprised him before.

And he does now, too, lifting his brows at Dan before tearing open the condom himself. Dan lets his hand flop down onto the bed, resigning himself to watch. To enjoy. To hang on for whatever ride Phil has in store. If it’s anything like it’s been since he met Phil, Dan’s hoping for _quite_ a ride.

Fortunately, Phil rolls the condom on over Dan’s cock, so he’s at least fairly sure he can guess where things are headed; he sucks in a breath when Phil finishes and lifts his gaze to meet Dan’s. His eyes widen just a bit, and his lips part - it might be a sexy kind of look, it might be him asking for permission to continue, Dan’s not sure. But he _is_ sure he wants more of Phil, he wants _this_ , so he nods and that seems to be what Phil was looking for.

His hand finds Dan’s, and it’s the complete opposite of the split-second thought he’d had earlier, of the intense perceived intimacy behind touching a stranger’s hand whilst completely naked. That feels like a flaky paper comparison to now, to the strong solidity of Phil’s hand over his, guiding him to his own cock. He lets Phil lead, lets him find just the right position, then holds his cock as still as he can as he waits for Phil to lower himself down.

If he thought the anticipation at _any_ point before now was bad, it pales massively in comparison to watching Phil hover right over him, so _so_ fucking close and yet not quite there, not quite touching. Not quite inside, not yet. He can feel the precome leaking from the head of his cock into the condom, and he wonders briefly if Phil really does mean to torture him. He’s fairly certain he could die from this.

Both he and Phil suck in a breath the moment he makes contact and sinks down past that tight ring of muscle, and Dan has to resist the desperate urge to thrust up into him, to feel him fully around his cock.

And then Phil does that thing he seems so fond of doing, where he makes a point of _taking his time_ , of going so slow Dan wonders why he thought to ban the word ‘love’. It might be torture, but _love_ is the only way he can describe how much he’s enjoying this.

When Phil bottoms out, he exhales a shuddering breath and leans over Dan, collapsing with his elbows either side of Dan’s shoulders. Dan’s hands slide up Phil’s thighs just to have something to do; his body aches with the need to _move_ , tension thrumming down to his bones with every sporadic clenching of Phil around him as he adjusts.

Then Phil’s leaned fully in, capturing Dan’s lips in a hasty, open-mouthed kiss; he accompanies it with the drag of pulling off Dan, more of that incredible slowness, then he sinks back down and Dan’s immensely glad he’s laying down or he’s sure he’d collapse. 

It’s hardly a minute before Dan’s panting into Phil’s mouth and sliding his hands up to Phil’s ass, his need for _more_ warring with the delicious tension of how slow Phil’s going. He thrusts his hips up and pulls Phil down at the same time, along with Phil’s movement but just a little harder, a little faster; the force of it sends a wave of pleasure shooting up his spine.

Except Phil pulls away almost _immediately_ , settling hard on Dan’s hips with the entirety of his weight, and Dan’s chest caves at the idea that he might’ve done something wrong or perhaps hurt Phil. Dan’s lips part, poised to ask, when Phil tilts his head.

“I told you, let me take care of you, Dan.” His eyes stay wide but he dips his head until he’s watching Dan through thick lashes; Dan decides he never wants to blink again, he doesn’t want to miss a fraction of a second of Phil staring at him like this, _promise_ glinting in his gaze. He shifts just slightly on Dan, and Dan sucks in a breath.

He leans back down, then, just until his lips brush against Dan’s.

“Now, stay still.” It’s low and full of desire and Dan swallows thickly, contemplating how he could even _consider_ moving after all that - he feels utterly paralyzed, aside from the blood racing through his veins. Phil captures his lips in a slow, soft kiss, and he resumes his tantalizingly glacial pace on Dan’s cock; Dan gives into it, to Phil’s lips and tongue and body, and lets his eyes drift shut.

There’s a brush against his stomach, then, that nearly makes him jump, but it’s quickly followed by a rhythmic motion that says Phil’s stroking himself; Dan’s hand twitches toward Phil to help before his request echoes in his head. So he digs his fingers into Phil’s thighs, in part a reminder to himself to stay still and in part to encourage Phil. Or maybe just let him know how torturous this is.

If Phil notices, he doesn’t say, but he’s exhaling soft moans against Dan’s lips and he’s fairly certain the pace has picked up a bit; Phil’s muscles tense under Dan’s fingers, and he wonders how this is for Phil, if it’s good. If _Dan’s_ good, though the concept feels a bit false given how little he’s doing.

He can’t deny that _Phil’s_ incredible, though, hardly breaking pace in spite of the increasingly erratic breaths against Dan’s mouth, the sloppy kisses that turn more into Phil biting Dan’s lip, swiping a tongue across it. 

There’s a moment, then, when heat coils low in Dan's stomach, some mix of a need to please Phil and a need to chase his own high, and he decides to screw the rules Phil’s imposed and shift his hips up _just slightly_. The result turns out far better than he could've anticipated: Phil near collapses into his neck with a full-on moan and at least three different expletives that Dan doesn’t bother remembering. A smirk curls his lips and he waits, expecting some kind of chastising, but it never comes.

Instead, Phil slams himself down harder, his hand between them as erratic as his hips, and Dan bites his lip against a whine, staring up at the ceiling as he does his best to meet Phil's thrusts; Phil's breaths come hot and loud and fast and then _faster_ against his neck, reminiscent of a ticking time bomb, and each one sends a shock of pleasure straight to Dan's cock.

" _Close_ ," Phil mumbles into Dan's shoulder, and he can feel Phil's legs shaking under his hands. He moves them, then, to cup Phil's ass, to slide up his back, to do _anything_ as he tries to channel the desperate energy coiling in his stomach - he’s close too, but he wants Phil to come first. He wants to hear what he sounds like, if he’s loud or not, wants to feel him clenching around his cock, wants to engrave this into his memory.

He’s not sure why he wants it so badly, but he _does_ and he’s not sure he can properly dissect that right now.

Instead, he focuses on exactly what he wants: _Phil_ , and getting Phil off. _Properly_. The word burns in his head, and if he were any kind of collected at the moment, he might huff out a breath of laughter. As it stands, though, he’s coming undone, falling apart with Phil on top of him but trying to hold himself together for long enough that Phil can-

Hot come hits his chest at the same time teeth find his shoulder, biting hard enough that Dan wonders if Phil will break the skin, and he sucks in a breath at the jolt of pain. If Phil’s at all worried about leaving a mark, he doesn’t show it, too lost in his orgasm to do anything more than fuck himself back onto Dan and ride out his high. He’s quiet, Dan notices, aside from his heavy breaths against Dan’s shoulder, hot where his mouth still hasn’t left the skin.

Then he’s lost in the sensation of Phil around him, above him, completely surrounding him and thoroughly fucked out _because_ of him, and he comes with Phil panting in his ear and a dull ache in his shoulder he hopes will be there in the morning. 

He doesn’t want to move, he decides after, once his limbs have given out and his muscles have finished shaking and resigned themselves to just lay there, limply draped across Phil’s back. Phil doesn’t seem inclined to move either, although it can’t be all that comfortable having Dan’s softening cock still inside him. With a sigh, he shifts under Phil, hoping he’ll get the message and pull himself off.

He doesn’t.

“‘M _sleepy_ ,” he mumbles into Dan’s shoulder instead, and Dan huffs out a breath of laughter. Part of him wants to agree and just lay here a while longer, but even he’s willing to admit things are shifting toward the uncomfortable side. 

“Come on, get up so I can clean you off.” Dan argues, but he realizes it’s hardly an argument the way he’s said it, soft and gentle as he turns to speak to the side of Phil’s head. The sudden urge to kiss Phil’s hair, that one spot right above his ear that stares back at him, hits hard, and he’s lost all control so he just...does it.

Phil just mumbles something into Dan’s skin, but it sounds like it’s done with a smile and Dan realizes _he’s_ smiling and it’s a bit of a sleepy, silly moment. He can’t believe he’s kissed Phil’s head like that, because that’s definitely _not_ how one-night-stands work.

“ _Fine_ ,” Phil agrees after a long moment, and Dan’s hands find Phil’s hips to steady him as he lifts himself off. He’s propped up on an elbow, now, and Dan finds himself enraptured by the way his nose crinkles, discomfort scrawled across his face. His lips have twisted into a pout that Dan finds quite endearing, _adorable_ even, and Dan can’t help but smirk up at him. 

He’d smile properly, sincerely, but that feels like it’s a bit too much.

Phil flops down to the mattress beside him a moment later, and Dan’s face scrunches up the moment he attempts to move - everything feels stiff and dry, a horrible combination of the come on his chest and the residue from the pool water, and he heaves a sigh before standing.

He turns back to the bed when Phil groans, apparently sitting up with his legs slung over the edge and intent on standing.

“Don’t,” Dan rushes out, and Phil whips his head around - it’s an unexpectedly fast reaction time, Dan thinks, for both of them; Phil’s lips are already parted. “No, _let me take care of you_.” Dan smirks at the words, though they _still_ come out soft and gentle and Dan wonders if he ought to get his throat checked - it seems far too inclined to be sincere.

In place of a response, Phil just grins and lays back on the bed, tucking his hands behind his head and stretching his legs out on the mattress.

“Oh, yeah, you just get comfy,” Dan nods dramatically, “I’ll take care of you _sir_.” He punctuates it with an eye roll and turns toward the bathroom, pleased his sarcasm hasn’t _quite_ left him yet. Phil chuckles behind him, and he can feel the smile creeping its way up his cheeks in spite of his teasing. He manages to subdue it to something less blinding as he stares in the mirror, waiting for the sink water to turn warmer.

He’d debated keeping it freezing, but he has to clean himself up as well, and that’s more a punishment than it’s worth just to mess with Phil.

By the time he's cleaned up and returning to the bedroom, Phil's given up his haughty posture and picked up his phone, tapping away at the screen. Dan's chest sinks, though it's not really fair of it to - this doesn't _mean_ anything, he shouldn't be upset by the fact that Phil's already moving on to the rest of his life. Acting as if Dan's already gone.

"Dan!" Phil's eyes widen the moment he glances up from his phone and spots Dan, and Dan gives him a weak smile in return as he walks over. "What's your number, I need to add you." It's not _that_ meaningful, not really, probably just Phil being polite. Dan presses his lips together to fight the obnoxious grin he can feel building up anyway.

He hates the light, giddy feeling he gets in his chest this time because he can't tie it to a word, can't easily discard it for the evening the way he could with 'love', with 'lovely'. He thinks maybe it's just _Phil_ , but he's got no intent on discarding Phil. At least, not as long as Phil still wants him.

Dan sticks the cloth out and swaps it for Phil's phone, and his heart skips a beat in his chest - there's already a contact created, just waiting for the phone number. _Dan_ , with a little heart emoji beside it, and Dan rolls his eyes. Not because Phil's put that there, but because Dan's just realized he might be falling hard for a random stranger. Who he met whilst skinny dipping. Wouldn't _that_ be a story to tell.

The second he hits save, he's taken back to Phil's contacts, and he quickly scans the list. Everyone seems to have an emoji or two beside their name, but Dan's the only one with a heart, and he's left fighting back another stupid grin.

"Hold on, I'll text you. Where's your-"

"My room," Dan interrupts before Phil's finished, already feeling a little awkward. He doesn't want Phil to get the impression he's ghosting him, but he really did leave his phone. Didn't make much sense to bring it, at the time. He really didn't expect _any_ of this.

Phil just nods and taps away at his phone again, and Dan shuffles around, doing his best to locate his scattered clothing without looking like he's looking for it. The last thing he needs is to spend ten minutes trying to find his trunks when they part ways for the evening.

"Are you coming back?" Phil asks, and Dan whips his head up; Phil's just watching him, head tilted a bit and eyes wide, doe-like. Though they're a light blueish color, Dan notices, so not the traditional brown doe eyes. Then he realizes he hasn't actually responded, and _then_ he's trying to figure out what Phil's asking. Coming back to this resort? Coming back another night? He opens his mouth, hoping that'll help him decide how to respond.

Then Phil's reaching out toward him, and a hand closes around his wrist and tugs gently, and Dan lets himself be pulled back into the bed, back against Phil, with a soft ‘ _oh_ ’. There's some shuffling around as they try to fit limbs in comfortable places, but Dan ends up wrapped in Phil's arms, his back pressed against Phil's chest. Phil leans in, presses a gentle kiss to the same shoulder he'd bitten before. It doesn't quite _hurt,_ more just feels a bit tender.

"Sorry," Phil's breath brushes over the skin, sending a shiver up Dan’s spine, and Phil's quick to reach down and tug the duvet up and over them.

"Don't be, it's okay. Doesn't hurt." Dan says to the pillow across from him. "You don't...want me to leave?" A part of him wants to cuddle himself back into Phil, tug his arms tighter around him and fall asleep right then, but not if this is meant to only be temporary. Because _that_ would be incredibly embarrassing.

There's a huff of laughter that tickles the back of Dan's neck, and he squeezes his eyes shut to wait for the inevitable. Surely, _surely_ Phil will tell him to go.

"Of course not. Unless you want to? I don't- I mean, don't feel like you have to stay, if you don't want." Phil scoots back, puts a noticeable space between their bodies, and Dan shakes his head into the pillow.

"No, I want to stay, if you want me to?" He realizes he's ended it as a question, and they're right back to where they were a few seconds ago. Except Phil doesn't laugh this time, just tugs Dan tight into his chest and presses a kiss into his hair.

"You should stay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies! Feel free to give it a cheeky [reblog on tumblr](https://knlalla.tumblr.com/post/180145310342/properly-phanfic)
> 
> the most wonderful of thanks to tash [@philsroots](http://philsroots.tumblr.com/) on tumblr / [sasiml](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasiml/pseuds/sasiml) on ao3 for betaing and encouraging me to actually finish this lmao
> 
>  
> 
> ~~also thanks for calling out my obvious plot holes so i could fix them ily~~


End file.
